damné pour l'éternité
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: une ombre a des regrets, elle vous explique pourquoi dans un POV. Suite de décharge de sentiments.


J'avais dit que je voulais écrire un One shot qui serait la suite de Décharge de sentiments, eh bien le voilà ! Il arrive avant le chapitre un de A wish that will come true car j'avais plus envie de l'écrire… De plus, pour celles qui me connaissent du forum Ombre et Folie (si vous n'en faites pas encore partie, allez donc y faire un tour, vous serez très bien accueilli), la chanson que j'avais promis d'écrire est réutilisée ici.

C'est une histoire assez triste et cela reste un slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas… De plus, à cause du « format » de l'histoire (one shot), les personnages qui interviennent ici n'ont pas le même caractère que celui qu'ils ont dans les livres… Malgré tout, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster à nouveau, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux pour updater plusieurs histoires aux alentours du 16 septembre… (date fatidique pour moi : je prends un an de plus…)

Trêve de BLABLA, revenons à nos moutons :

Si vous vous souvenez bien, à la fin de Décharge de sentiments, une mystérieuse silhouette noire apparaissait. Eh bien ici, je raconte son histoire et j'explique pourquoi il a voulu mettre Draco et Harry ensemble. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous me laisserez vos commentaires.

Ceci ne prend pas en compte le livre six Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, rassurez vous, il n'y a pas de spoiler ! Prenez donc l'histoire comme un léger AU à cause de la conception que je fais des personnages.

Cette histoire est pour**Ayumi-a-dreamer**sans qui je n'aurais peut être pas écrit cette suite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Damné pour l'éternité**

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

Des souvenirs hantent mon esprit depuis que nous nous sommes séparés pour aller chacun de notre côté et je regrette ces jours heureux. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que notre histoire se finirait ainsi ? Que je croirais avoir été trahi alors que ce n'était pas vrai et que nous n'aurions jamais pu nous expliquer à cause de notre fierté mal placée ? Et je suis seul, seul avec mes regrets.

_Lors de notre première année_

_Nous étions totalement opposés_

_L'un Gryffondor, l'autre Serpentard_

_Dès lors a flambé la haine_

_Mais ce sentiment de peine_

_Je ne le compris que plus tard_

Je n'étais qu'un banal Serpentard à tes yeux. Quelqu'un dont tu pouvais te moquer. Tu savais où frapper pour faire mal. Non pas physiquement, ce n'était pas votre genre, mais moralement et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus mal… Nous étions ennemis depuis le début de notre scolarité. Et tu étais celui des Maraudeurs qui était le plus « actif ». Mais tu étais aussi le « mouton noir » pour ta mère qui t'aurait voulu chez les Serpentards défendant les idéaux de certains Sang purs qui luttaient contre les Moldus et les Sangs de Bourbe avec à leur tête un Seigneur Noir, Lord Voldemort comme il aimait se faire appeler.

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

Nous, les Serpentards, étions perçus comme ceux qui allaient mal tourner et que l'on aurait jamais du accepter à Poudlard et avec tes amis, tu avais décidé de nous rendre la vie difficile. Farces, pièges… tout était bon pour vous moquer de nous et surtout de moi car j'étais un solitaire et donc une cible facile. J'essayais de ne pas me laisser faire mais parfois c'était difficile. Heureusement, n'ayant pas eu une enfance heureuse à cause de mon père qui se montrait brutal envers ma mère et moi, j'étais un peu endurci.

_Lors de notre deuxième année_

_J'étais devenu votre cible préférée_

_Avant même le « Prince » de notre maison_

_Qui n'avait pas encore un mauvais fond_

_Et nous nous sommes pris d'amitié_

_Pour lutter contre l'adversité_

C'est cette année là que Lucius et moi sommes devenus amis. Nous nous défendions mutuellement et entre mon talent en potions et sa prestance, nous avons commencé à dominer la maison des Serpentards. Il en était le Prince et j'étais son Ombre. Nous ripostions à vos farces avec des pièges beaucoup plus vicieux. Régulièrement, des détentions étaient attribuées, mais cela n'arrêtait personne. Quand un groupe se faisait attraper à cause de l'autre, il trouvait toujours le moyen de se venger.

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

Je me plongeais dans les études et principalement dans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et dans les Potions, sujets où je m'avérais particulièrement doué. Grâce à Lucius, je pus même accéder à des livres de Magie Noire qui étaient interdit à Poudlard et je passais mon temps avec lui, nous étions tous simplement inséparables. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui confiais mes secrets car j'étais de nature méfiante. Il me fit promettre d'être le parrain de son premier enfant car, venant d'une famille de la noblesse des Sang Purs qui voulait le rester, il savait déjà qu'il épouserait Narcissa Black.

_Lors de notre troisième année_

_La guerre des farces repris_

_Et les autres maisons étaient là pour arbitrer_

_Les professeurs voulurent nous arrêter_

_Mais personne n'y réussit_

_Et tout continua jusqu'à l'été_

Nous perturbions très souvent les cours avec des disputes, des farces qui tournaient mal, et très souvent des élèves atterrissaient à l'infirmerie. L'hostilité entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors fut portée à son comble… Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un incident survienne. Un jour c'était une potion qui explosait éclaboussant les Gryffondors de produit donnant des boutons, l'autre jour c'était les douches Serpentards qui aspergeait les élèves de colorant rouge et or. Il n'y avait que pendant les vacances que cela se calmait un peu car nous n'étions pas obligés de nous côtoyer.

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

Il y avait pourtant des moments où je me renfermais sur moi-même à cause des cauchemars que je faisais à cause de mon père et j'avais alors peur non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour ma mère. J'étais de constitution fragile et alors que tous les garçons commençaient à grandir et leurs voix à muer, je ne changeais que très peu. Je ne correspondais pas du tout à l'image que mon père voulait avoir de son fils et il rendait ma mère responsable de ce fait. Je le haïssais profondément mais je savais parfaitement que je n'étais pas assez fort pour lutter contre lui… Peut être un jour, mais pas maintenant.

_Lors de notre quatrième année_

_Notre hostilité ne fit que redoubler_

_Tout prétexte était bon pour nous défouler_

_Et nous n'étions pas du genre à se défiler_

_Devant les provocations de nos ennemis_

_Et le calme ne régnait que quand nous étions au lit_

J'avais passé un été tellement sinistre à cause de mon père qui lorsque tout ne marchait pas comme il voulait se défoulait sur ma mère et moi, que j'en étais devenu agressif, ne supportant pas la moindre remarque sur ma famille. Je passais mon temps à la bibliothèque, ne parlant que peu et principalement avec Lucius. Quand les Maraudeurs nous provoquaient, je réagissais au quart de tour et je faisais de mon mieux pour me venger le plus vicieusement possible : une potion de sommeil alors que James avait rendez-vous avec Lily, un Serpensortia dans la salle commune des Gryffondors…

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

C'est aussi à se moment là que, en ayant marre d'être traité de « fillette » à cause de ma constitution frêle, j'ai décidé de m'entraîner pour me muscler afin de pouvoir faire face à tout autre adolescent sans avoir peur d'être humilié. J'ai commencé à apprendre le combat sous toutes ses formes : Duel, escrime, combat à mains nues façon Moldue… tout y est passé durant l'été. J'en profitais pour ne presque pas rentrer chez moi afin de ne pas être battu par mon père et ma mère m'avait soutenu dans ma décision alors même qu'elle savait que cela rendrait sa vie encore plus difficile.

_Lors de notre cinquième année_

_Tout s'est déclenché_

_D'un piège où j'ai failli perdre la vie_

_Ce que tu t'es par la suite reproché_

_Tu as alors cessé de me provoquer_

_Et tu as juré que tout était fini _

Une trêve s'est alors instaurée entre toi et moi-même si je ne comprenais pas quelle en avait été la cause : Pourquoi te mettrais tu à changer si soudainement ? Je croyais alors que tu me haïssais. J'avais beau m'être musclé pendant l'été précédent, je ne pensais pas que cela t'arrêterait. Non que je m'en plaigne : j'aurais plus de temps pour étudier… Pourtant, tu commençais à faire preuve d'un certain respect à mon égard et, bien que je n'aie pas compris alors pourquoi, cela me faisait chaud au cœur.

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

Mais si cette année là s'était finie plutôt calmement, mon été allait s'avérer cauchemardesque : le jour de mon retour, j'appris que ma mère était morte pendant mon absence et mon père me soumit à ce qu'il considérait comme un entraînement pour son futur Mangemort de fils. Il avait effectivement décidé que je devrais suivre ses traces et m'agenouiller devant Voldemort. A cette époque, j'avais encore peur de mon père donc je n'osais pas lui avouer que je n'avais aucune intention de devenir Mangemort et que je trouvais idiot de m'agenouiller devant quelqu'un qui détestait les Sang de Bourbe alors qu'il en était un.

_Lors de notre sixième année_

_Alors que j'étais au désespoir_

_Tu m'avais doucement approché_

_Afin de faire renaître en moi l'espoir_

_Qu'un jour je serais aimé_

_D'un véritable Amour dont je pourrais profiter_

Le jour de la rentrée, j'étais à la Tour d'Astronomie, pensant à mon été, la mort de ma mère et mon détestable père que j'avais eu envie de tuer mais je n'étais pas encore assez puissant pour le faire. Tu m'as surpris penché sur le rebord de la muraille, et tu as cru que je voulais sauter. Tu m'as alors retenu par la taille et m'as crié qu'il y avait une solution à tous les problèmes et que le suicide n'en était pas une, que c'était seulement une fuite pour ceux qui avait peur d'affronter la vie. Etrangement, je t'écoutais sans t'interrompre avec l'impression d'avoir trouvé un confident…

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

Cette année là fut l'année la plus heureuse de ma vie. Nous nous retrouvions régulièrement le soir pour discuter et puis un beau soir de printemps, nous nous sommes embrassés. J'en ai encore des fourmis dans les jambes en repensant à ce moment là : alors que je te tournais le dos, tu m'as enlacé par la taille puis tu m'as fait tourner la tête doucement pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres après t'être mis sur la pointe des pieds car j'étais plus grand que toi. Mes genoux m'ont lâché et je suis tombé au sol t'entraînant dans ma chute. Nous avons partagé quelques baisers brûlants et finalement, nous n'avons pas quitté la Tour de la nuit puis nous nous sommes fait la promesse de nous aimer éternellement.

_Lors de notre septième année_

_Notre relation a dégénéré_

_Tu n'as pas voulu comprendre mes décisions_

_En révélant mon secret tu m'as trahi_

_Et le Seigneur Noir m'a apporté la consolation_

_Alors que je voyais déjà ma vie finie_

Alors que le début d'année se passait bien et que nous nagions dans le bonheur, même si nous nous cachions des autres, nous nous sommes violemment disputés pour ce qui n'était en fait qu'une broutille. C'est peu après que se répandit le fait que j'étais gay et que j'avais été battu et violé pendant mon enfance et que je l'étais encore de temps en temps. Or comme il n'y avait que toi qui le savait parmi les habitants de Poudlard, professeurs et élèves confondu, je me sentis trahi et je n'eus alors qu'une envie : me venger de toi. C'est alors que Lucius qui avait profondément changé me convainquit de rejoindre les Mangemorts en disant qu'ainsi je pourrais me venger à la fois de mon père et de toi.

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

Cet été là, je rejoignis donc les Mangemorts alors que je ne partageais pas leurs idéaux et que j'étais uniquement motivé par la Vengeance : toi parce que tu m'avais trahi, mon père parce que j'avais découvert qu'il avait tué ma mère après l'avoir torturée pendant de longues heures. Et le Seigneur Noir m'offrit mon père sur un plateau : je devais le torturer du mieux possible pour le tuer ensuite afin de pouvoir rejoindre les Mangemorts. Je m'en donnais à cœur joie et je me souviens encore aujourd'hui de ses cris de douleurs et du moment où il me supplia en pleurant de le tuer. Il ne me restait plus alors qu'un Vengeance à accomplir.

_J'ai appris quelques années après _

_Que ce que je croyais n'était pas vrai_

_Que tu ne m'avais pas trahi_

_Et j'ai alors voulu mettre fin à ma vie_

_Mais Dumbledore m'en a empêché_

_En me disant que je devais me faire pardonner_

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, un soir où je me trouvais en mission avec ce « sale rat » que j'appris que c'était lui qui nous avais espionnés et qui était à l'origine des révélations à mon sujet. Je m'en mordais alors les doigts. Je savais dès lors que tu ne m'avais pas trahi et que tu devais toujours m'aimer lorsque je te tournis le dos et je me reprochais d'avoir été heureux de ton enfermement à Azkaban alors même que je te savais innocent. Ne pouvant supporter ça, je tentais alors de me suicider, mais Dumbledore arrêta mon geste et me convainquit d'espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre.

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Pour finalement se jurer**_

_**D'être Ensemble pour l'éternité**_

Puis lorsque tu t'échappas d'Azkaban, je me réjouis, même si je savais que tu devais à présent me détester pour ce que je t'avais fait. Je m'étais formé un masque quasiment impénétrable que j'arrivais, même si c'était avec difficulté, à maintenir devant toi. Mais deux ans après ton évasion, voulant protéger ton filleul, tu tombas derrière le Voile et je faillis en mourir de tristesse. Cependant, je savais que j'avais encore des choses à accomplir et je jurais de protéger ton filleul comme tu aurais voulu que je le fasse si nous étions toujours ensemble et cela en partie car je me sentais responsable de ta mort : j'avais si bien réussi à me faire détester d'Harry lors de nos séances d'Occlumencie qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi et était parti avec ses amis droit dans le piège tendu par Voldemort. Et je maudis alors mon existence et le fait que je n'apportais que désespoir et malheur aux gens qui me côtoyaient.

_**On s'était dit Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**De l'aube jusqu'à la fin du jour**_

_**Et j'ai fini par me retrouver**_

_**Damné pour l'éternité**_

Je savais aussi que mon filleul était attiré par Harry un peu comme nous deux l'avions été et je décidais de faire mon possible pour qu'ils soient ensemble et heureux… Je cherchais à faire pénitence pour tout ce que j'avais pu faire tout en sachant que j'étais maudit et que je le serais à tout jamais. J'avais sacrifié mon unique Véritable Amour et je me devais d'en payer le prix.

_**Et j'ai fini par me retrouver**_

_**Damné pour l'éternité**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pfiou… enfin fini. Il m'a fallu quatre heures pour écrire ça. Au moins, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Que diriez vous d'une hypothétique suite avec HP DM et SS RL ?

Critiques, remarques, commentaires, vous avez aimé ou pas ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, s'il vous plait !

A très bientôt !

Hi-chan


End file.
